


When Magic Screams

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Magical Bonds, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Magic screamed when Luna was born.It did it again when her mother died.





	When Magic Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

-= LP =-

When Magic Screamed

-= LP =-

“And I listened for a voice;–

  But my heart was all I heard;

Not a screech-owl, not a loon,

  Not a tree-toad said a word.”

– Edna St. Vincent Millay, _The Blue-Flag in the Bog_

-= LP =-

 

Magic screamed when Luna was born.

 

That is what Dione told her daughter when explaining the world and how they could interact with it. The birth of magi were always rougher than those of muggles, because of their innate power that immediately sought to connect to their soulmates, but usually Magic sung in celebration of what She had wrought for her special children. Magic’s song was so beautiful that Dione was always moved to tears to hear it. Even as she explained it to her tiny moonbeam, Dione’s eyes had shined with tears and her voice had trembled.

 

But the night Luna had been born, Magic had screamed as She wrought the soul-bond. She had been so full of defiant rage that Dione had been uncertain if She had not decided to destroy the world. For a single moment, while the newly born babe had lain still and silent, Dione had been certain that it wouldn’t have mattered. Then Luna had cried out just as defiantly and Magic sang in _triumph_.

 

It was only months later that Dione had worked out the timing. It took years to get confirmation—as the Department of Mysteries held their secrets close and those concerning Voldemort even more so. Feeling along the soulbond of her only daughter, she began to understand a secret that made her realize how dangerous Voldemort must have truly been. Dione whispered the secret to her mate in the darkness of their shared bed—how Magic had given Harry Potter two soulmates and used that power to destroy the monster who have surely destroyed the world. Why else would Magic need a triumvirate bond to exist?

 

Xenophilius had merely given her a kiss on the forehead and pointed out how much Magic loved Love. With love, all things were possible. With love as the fulcrum, the entire world could be moved. Love was limitless and love cycled through three points was just as infinite as the universe.

 

Magic screamed again the day that Dione died, but Luna didn’t think it was because a powerful witch had died. Magic was just echoing the screams Luna could hear within her soul as the explosion threw her into the collection of glassware her mother kept in the potions lab. Her mother had never hide that Luna had two soulmates, even as she had urged her daughter to not mention it to others. Luna had felt them both, each a distinctive feel of their own, but now she felt their magic surging into her broken body. She could distantly feel her father’s magic attempting the same for her mother, but Luna knew it wouldn’t work. Magic’s screams had tears to them and Luna turned into magical embrace of her mates as Dione’s magic lost the battle for the body that had contained it for so many years.

 

The physical pain faded as they healed her. They could do little for the emotional pain. All they could do was leave her with the knowledge that she was not alone. As she watched her father’s stumbling through life after losing his soulmate, that was the greatest comfort of all.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a challenge in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) on the FFN forum.  
>  **The Challenge Information:**  
>  House: Gryffindor  
> Claimed Pairing: Lunar Heroes (Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter)  
> Day 04: You can take away your soulmate’s pain.   
> Prompt[s]: n/a  
> Word Count: 523


End file.
